Te vi
by Seba20
Summary: La puerta siempre estará abierta, pero tendrás que esperar 27 años, los 27 años que me robaste desde el beso, desde que te vi besando a otras chicas. Los 27 años que me quitaste desde que te vi con otra mirada por el beso a los 5 años. [Día 2 Semana SpaBel]


_Alohaaaa, cómo están? Llego con este nuevo fic "SpaBel" (qué trágico, no les doy amor recíproco e.e)_

**Advertencias:**

_+Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya. El fic está basado en la canción de Julieta Venegas "Te Vi"._

_+Fic pertenece al **Día 2 Jealousy de la Semana SpaBel** (más que celos, veo como no recíproco, ya que podía ser OT3 (SpaBel+1) etc, entonces..., eso)_

_+Historia categorizada en K+ por simplicidad en el relato y no contiene mayores palabras soeces. Favor de entender a Bélgica y sus sentimientos :c_

* * *

Todo empezó un día viernes. Salíamos temprano del colegio, de medio menor y de primero básico, respectivamente. Yo con 5 años, tú con 7 años.

Te quedaste hasta tarde ese día, solo porque estabas jugando con tus amigos. Bueno, no era un problema, vivías a dos calles más allá del colegio, mientras que yo tenía que esperar a mis padres, ambos profesores del colegio.

No me iba con Vincent, mi hermano mayor de 9 años, porque prefería hacer mis tareas en el colegio cuando no había gente, cuando estaba tranquilo. Luego me iba con mis padres y jugaba en mi casa, mientras Vincent tenía que cuidar a Sven, dos años menor que yo.

Prefería quedarme y ver a toda la gente irse, despedirlos como si fuese mi casa.

Pero ese día ni tú ni tus amigos se fueron temprano (los primeros que se iban, los que nunca me respondían la despedida), e hicieron un reto.

Besar a una niña, ¿y a quién le tocó tal "horrendo" reto? A ti, Toño, y la única niña que había en el colegio era yo, haciendo mis tareas de Comprensión de la naturaleza, pintando algunos árboles.

Llegaste, te rascaste la nuca y viste hacia atrás, a tus amigos riéndose.

Ejem, dijiste, y yo te miré, a tu morocho rostro, a tus verdes ojos.

Me pediste que me parara, y me besaste. Terminaste de dar el beso con cara de asco, dejando a tus amigos riéndose alocadamente y a la niña frente a ti, a mí, en shock.

Y ese fue mi primer beso.

Qué iba a saber una niña de 5 años lo que significaría ver esos ojos.

Qué iba a saber una niña de 5 años que un niño te pidiese ponerte de pie y te besara de repentino.

Qué iba a saber una niña de 5 años que esos labios la enamorarían.

.

Ahora tengo 15 años, en plena pubertad, y somos muy amigos. Obviamente, tú no recuerdas lo que hiciste, pero yo sí, nunca lo olvidaría.

Tú con tus 17 años vienes a mi sala ("¡Oh, un niño grande en nuestra sala!" se escuchaba hace un par de años, ahora se esucha "Bel, te vienen a buscar") y me preguntas si quiero ir al campo de tus tíos, vas a hacer una fiesta el sábado, estamos a viernes.

Sé que me invitas por obligación, sería la menor de allí. Dices que mi hermano mayor me acompañe. Van a ir Francis y Gilbert, y Eli, una compañera tuya y novia de Gilbert, estará ahí para hacerme compañía.

Quiero negar, porque sé que quieres que haga eso, pero acepto.

Cuando todos se van y me despido de todos (la mayoría ya me conoce), empiezo a hacer mis tareas de Química: aprenderme la mayoría de los elementos de la tabla periódica. Recuerdo, al menos, hasta Telurio.

Y veo que te vas, con Gilbert y Francis, porque ya no te vas temprano, ya no repugnas el colegio, te quedas al taller de fútbol soccer.

Me sonríes y te despides, Francis solo me guiña y Gilbert no me ve, con lo hiperactivo que es.

Horas más tarde, cuando mis padres aparecen por el portal que conecta el hall con el pasillo principal, guardo mis cosas y me voy con ellos.

Qué tal tu día, me preguntan. Les respondo que normal, que me invitaste al campo de tus tíos mañana. Dicen que puedo ir con Vincent. Es un sí.

Le digo a Vincent, al llegar a la casa, si me podría acompañar. Me dice que no. Sven reclama, ¿por qué el no puede ir con nosotros? Oh, Sven, me quedaría contigo, pero respondí que sí a la fiesta.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto temprano, me doy un baño de tina con burbujas, me peino especialmente para la ocasión y me arreglo muy bien. No sé por qué, si no habrá gente de mi edad, y no te impresionaré. Ocupo un vestido amarillo claro, casi transparente por lo claro. Tiene adornos de diamantes amarillos, también. Me pongo un chaleco de un color amarillo más oscuro, y ocupo unos tacones negros, de poca altura.

Vincent va con ropa cotidiana, lo mismo de arreglado que va a eventos tuyos, es decir, no va arreglado, excepto por su peinado.

Desayunamos lentamente, aún es temprano. Aprovechamos de lavarnos los dientes e ir al baño, por si acaso. Me coloco un pequeño perfume, una fragancia de un olor exquisito, según Vincent, que nunca me halaga.

Será porque es de tulipanes.

Mi padre nos va a dejar al campo de tus tíos, y tú nos recibes alegremente (más alegre a Vincent, quien te odia, que a mí). Como siempre, te ayudamos a ordenar lo que falta para la fiesta.

Tu primo, Lovino, se acerca corriendo para saber qué es lo que está pasando. Tiene la misma edad que Sven, dos años menos que yo.

Se queda cerca nuestro y acata la atención tuya cada vez que va de acá para allá, así que finalmente termino siendo yo la que ordena todo, como siempre.

Vamos a tu pieza, y juegas con mi hermano al juego de la consola que tienes, que es de fútbol soccer. Lovino observa, embelesado. Yo, aburrida, contemplo mis alrededores.

Tu pieza es bastante grande, de colores vivos, como la bandera de tus ascendientes, los españoles. Tienes un computador y varias imágenes pegadas a la pared. Hay dos con mi hermano Vincent, hay una con Sven, miles con Francis, Gilbert y/o Lovino; dos con Eli, pero ninguna conmigo.

Nunca me has propuesto sacarnos una foto juntos. Nunca.

Llegada la hora de la fiesta, tú recibes a todos como recibiste a Vincent. Empieza la música y no te veo más.

Sigo a mi hermano a todas partes (a una distancia prudente, al fin y al cabo, estábamos en una fiesta y él, aunque no lo demostraba, quería pasarla bien, es decir, sin hermanas pequeñas a su lado), y empezó a sonar una canción muy conocida para Vincent y para mí, y nuestras miradas se encontraron y fue mi primer y único baile con alguien en la noche.

Después de la canción y risas (Vincent solo sonrió), Gloria Elena, tu medio-hermana, captó la atención de mi hermano y se lo llevó. Vincent me dio una última mirada y le sonreí, y luego, caminé hacia unas sillas contra las paredes de la fachada de la casa y me senté.

Lejos, allá, Lovino estaba coqueteando con chicas de la edad de Eli, la novia de Gilbert. Después de un rato, cuando comía un pastel, Lovino se dio cuenta de mi presencia en la silla y vino hacia mí.

Conversamos de cómo lo habíamos pasado en la noche. Sí, yo bien, gracias, dije, (hasta miento a mí misma). Preguntó si tú me invitaste a dormir como a otros chicos y chicas más. Oh, para nada, respondí, tenía cosas que hacer en mi casa, las cuales eran nada, ya que era una mentira, no tenía nada que hacer.

Un par de otras canciones pasaron, algunas las cuales canté y Lovino me animaba, atraíamos la atención y algunos me conversaron, entre ellos Eli.

Y cuando miraba con atención los ojos verdes de Eli mientras conversábamos, te vi. Tus verde olivas, diferentes a los limpios y claros verdes de Eli, resaltaban entre la multitud. Y, oh, qué desgracia la mía el verte sonriendo y luego, besando a una chica de intercambio de Grecia, sonriendo y no poniendo la expresión de asco que pusiste a los 7 años.

Y me dieron ganas de llorar, o vomitar, o ambos. Así que corrí y fui al baño.

Seguramente tus tíos habrán escuchado los estruendosos sollozos, o el sonido del agua correr muchas veces, y el sonido de alguien enjuagándose la boca, haciendo gárgaras. Te lo dirían..., probablemente.

Qué iba a saber una adolescente de 15 años lo que significaba un corazón roto.

Qué iba a saber una adolescente de 15 años que los deseos no siempre se cumplen.

Qué iba a saber una adolescente de 15 años que llorar por alguien que no es tuyo es algo raro.

Qué iba a saber una adolescente de 15 años que desde su primer beso eras de él.

.

Era verano, seguramente ahora tienes 21 años, puesto que desde que saliste del colegio, no te vi más.

Mi vida ha sido complicada antes de la universidad, cada noche te olvido pero cada alba te recuerdo.

Eli, mi mejor amiga desde los 15 años míos, desde los 17 años suyos, me dice que es difícil olvidar al primer amor.

Extrañamente, no sé cómo pudiste ser mi primer amor, nunca lo habría esperado desde ese primer y único beso.

El punto es, mi vida no es tan complicada como dije, pero mi decisión a ser en la vida si chef pastelera o psicóloga..., pero creo que estoy bastante mal de la cabeza, del cerebro y del corazón, para ser psicóloga, así que decidí estudiar gastronomía. Amo los dulces, no sé si te acuerdas, pero juntos cocinábamos churros. Vaya, el tiempo pasa tan rápido.

Pues era verano, y teníamos vacaciones, así que todos los del curso de gastronomía, tanto el primer como último año, fueron a la playa, me cuento entre ellos. Y para tener alguno que otro tema de conversación más que la cocina, los demás invitaron a algunos de otras carreras.

Y ahí estabas tú, en administración de empresas, 2 años más adelante que yo. Y no me reconociste.

Te vi de lejos, pero no me creas psicópata, sí desvié la vista de ti, y no me concentré en ti todo el tiempo; tampoco vine a esta universidad porque estabas tú, sino porque es una de las que enseñan gastronomía y sus características son modestas y acogedoras, y más bien hecha para mí que esas universidades prestigiosas.

En fin, llegó la noche y fuimos a dormir en las cabañas que arrendamos por una semana, pero después de una hora, seguía sin dormir. Así que salí, y te vi.

Te vi besando a una compañera de gastronomía, a quién le enseño cosas teóricas y cosas de práctica.

Pero no lloré como hace años, ni vomité, ni sollocé, ni tenía un hombro de una recién-convertida-amiga. Pero sí tenía mis suspiros, y bostezos, y me imagino que tendré insomnio. ¿Siempre besarás a alguien cuando te veo, te atisbo, te contemplo? Quizá, pero no me provoca furia, me provoca nostalgia, nunca me has tratado como a los demás, me debo sentir diferente. Capaz sea tu mejor amiga. Sí, eso debe ser (y sé que me hago falsas ilusiones).

Y, como concluí, tuve insomnio. Y siempre salía al mar, y mojaba mis pies en el calmado mar.

Y a la noche y alba siguiente, llegaste tú, al parecer también tenías poco sueño, y te diste un chapuzón. Cuando saliste del mar, (calmado como siempre el océano, casi como si tuviésemos acuerdos en silencio cada noche, un mar tácito), viste una figura sentada en la blanca arena.

Hola señorita, dijiste con el acento español de tus ascendientes, al parecer lo habías practicado. Te observé, y te sobresaltaste. Seguramente los ojos, mis ojos, te parecen conocidos. ¿Qué hace aquí, sola?, preguntaste. Te dije que te sentaras y te sobresaltaste, de nuevo, seguramente mi voz te parece conocida.

¿Nos conocemos?, me preguntas, y yo sonrío, y río. Tus sobresaltos no dejan de ser no-insólitos para mí.

Supongo, te respondo. Asientes, y yo bajo la mirada a las espumosas aguas.

Soy Belle, por si no recuerdas, Antonio.

Y no recuerdas, te quedas asombrado, buscando el nombre en tu léxico de chicas a las que has besado.

No me has besado, Antonio, te digo, y te sorprendes más.

El olvido tampoco me sorprende. Belle, la hermana de Vincent, te digo, y aún así entrecierras los ojos. Me preguntas de nuevo si nos conocemos, en verdad, y te respondo que por eso te dije supongo, yo te conozco, tú me olvidaste.

Creo que tengo que ocupar mi apellido. Generalmente no lo ocupo con gente de confianza, pero qué se le va a hacer.

Soy Belle Janssens, hermana de Vincent Janssens y Sven Janssens. Era la chiquilla que saludaba a todo el mundo en el colegio a los 5 años y tú y tus amigos no me respondían, y así pasaron los años, y luego nos hicimos amigos, y muy amigos, y me invitaste a varias fiestas, inclusive a la de la casa de tus tíos, pero desde ahí no nos relacionamos tanto, te expliqué, saltándome las veces de los besos.

Sonreíste, ¡vaya, pero si no es más que Belle, bellísima!, lo último lo dijiste en tu lengua.

Y conversamos, y así seguirá la vida, siendo amigos.

Qué iba a saber una joven de 19 años lo que significaba hacerte amiga del caballero que te rompió el corazón.

Qué iba a saber una joven de 19 años lo que significa el pleno proceso de amistad cuando grandes, que ya no se olvida tan fácilmente.

Qué iba a saber una joven de 19 años que esa memoria haría las cosas difíciles.

.

Y ahora, tú con 34 años, eres mi socio. O yo soy tu socia, como sea.

Todo porque tú me ofreciste ayuda para crear una tienda de dulces cuando saliera de la universidad, que avanzaría lentamente en un espectacular centro de comida en general, todo para terminar en un convenio de mis productos alimenticios en tus hoteles por todo el mundo.

Eli, mi amiga del alma y hermana, me dice que me retire, que me aleje de ti, pero esto es trabajo, amo mi trabajo; ya no es personal, no amo mis amoríos, porque al fin y al cabo, aún tengo el primer y único beso de mi vida impregnado en mi cotidianidad.

Entonces mi tienda, la primera y más pequeña y más acogedora, está frente a tu principal sucursal o agencia de tus hoteles. Y te veo con una joven, besándote, con anillos en los dedos, felices, tras un cristal. Qué bien que lleno ese cristal, ese específico cristal, con muchos pasteles, porque mi estómago así es dulce cuando veo y me alimento de mi trabajo, y esa dulzura llega a mi corazón, tanto por el sabor, como por ver a los niños que se acumulan tras el vidrio; y eso opaca el sabor amargo de mis lágrimas que no escapan de mis ojos.

Pero bueno, seguimos siendo amigos, y colegas, y socios, y todo lo que quieras. Y Eli me visita, y conversamos y sonreímos y llegas tú por el cristal, tu reflejo siquiera, y mi tristeza vuelve.

Y te veo, y te veo besándote con esa mujer, con tú mujer.

Y un día, te veo discutiendo, y me entristece, tu corazón alegre se disuelve por una discusión, por una simple discusión. Voy a tratar de arreglar las cosas con ustedes.

Señor Antonio, no grite, por favor. Señora Ana, por favor, no se deje llevar por la furia, conversen esto adentro, les digo.

Pero tú te enfureces más con ella, y ella suplica porque yo te diga que ella no quiere estar contigo, ya no más. Y te lo digo. Y te consuelo.

Y tras semanas de mejor relación, ya no veo besándote tan a menudo con mujeres. Y siento que me convierto en tu anhelo. En tu maldito anhelo que anteriormente tú eras el mío. Y te acercas, y te vuelves más mimoso, y te acercas, y me quieres abrazar, me quieres besar, y me besas. Pero te digo que no, y me siento liberada, mi segundo beso, mis únicos besos con el mismo hombre ya no serán las cadenas que me mantienen a tal ancestral sentimiento de no poder tener mi deseo cumplido.

Y te digo que no y estoy feliz.

La puerta siempre estará abierta, pero tendrás que esperar 27 años para que pienses en que mi respuesta pueda ser positiva completamente, los 27 años que me robaste desde el beso, desde que te vi besando a otras chicas. Los 27 años que me quitaste desde que te vi con otra mirada por el beso a los 5 años.

Qué iba a saber una adulta de 32 años que esa decisión sería lo que haría su vida feliz hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

**Alohaaaa**

**Sip, bueno, así salió, ojalá les haya gustado n.n **

**Quiero aclararles la "evolución" de los apodos que da Bel a España: Toño, a Toni, a Antonio, a Señor Antonio (señor porque es su "jefe"), bueno, eso, la idea se me ocurrió y creo que cada uno puede darle un distinto significado.**

**Se suponía que iba a tener otro fic para este día (ayer) pero nah, no lo alcancé a hacer jaja:c **

**Adieu :D**

**Seba20 fuera, Sha!**


End file.
